VIINI
|birthday = March 4, 1997 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = B |height = 187cm |weight = 66kg |instagram = Official Instagram |final_placement = 4th |class = B }}VIINI (비니; Kwon Hyunbin 권현빈) is currently an idol under YGKPlus and YG Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #22 on episode 10 and was eliminated. Career & History Before his modeling and idol career, Hyunbin used to be a top ranking fencer athlete. However, he had to give up his athlete dreams when he sustained injuries to his thigh muscles. During Produce 101, Hyunbin represented YGK+ Entertainment as a trainee. After the show, he decided to join other Produce 101 Trainees in the project group JBJ under FAVE Entertainment and CJ E&M. JBJ Disbanded in April 2018, allowing Hyunbin to return to his company. After JBJ disbanded, Hyunbin officially signed a contract with YG Entertainment as an artist. So now he is not only under YGK+ (an umbrella company of YG). He will be jointly managed by both. Hyunbin released some teaser photos in mid 2019, teasing his solo debut set for August 19, 2019. A few days later, he released the title of his debut album, Dimension. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "I Know You Know" (2017) JBJ Albums * Fantasy (2017) * True Colors (2018) * New Moon (2018) Singles * "Fantasy" (2017) * "My Flower" (꽃이야) (2018) * "Call Your Name" (부를게) (2018) Solo Albums * Dimension (2019) Singles * "Genie" (2019) OST * "Red Carpet" (Part-Time Idol) (2017) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * It's Me (Pick Me) (2017) JBJ * Fantasy (2017) * My Flower (2018) * Call Your Name (2018) * Just Be Stars (2018) Solo * Genie (2019) Television Variety * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Just Be Joyful (2017) Drama * Part-Time Idol (2017) * Borg Mom (2017) Gallery Promotional Kwon Hyunbin JBJ Debut.png Kwon Hyunbin Fantasy.png|''Fantasy'' Kwon Hyunbin True Colors.jpg|''True Colors'' Kwon Hyunbin New Moon.jpg|''New Moon'' Kwon Hyunbin YG Profile.jpg Kwon Hyunbin Debut Teaser 1.jpeg|''Dimension'' (1) Kwon Hyunbin Debut Teaser 2.jpeg|''Dimension'' (2) Kwon Hyunbin Dimension Teaser 1.jpg|''Dimension'' (3) Kwon Hyunbin Dimension Teaser 3.jpg|''Dimension'' (4) Produce101 Kwon Hyunbin Produce 101.jpeg Kwon Hyunbin Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kwon Hyunbin Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kwon Hyunbin Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kwon Hyunbin Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kwon Hyunbin Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Kwon Hyunbin Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Kwon Hyunbin Produce 101 Promotional 7.jpg Kwon Hyunbin Produce 101 Promotional 8.jpg Kwon Hyunbin Produce 101 Promotional 9.jpg Videos PRODUCE 101 season2 YG케이플러스ㅣ권현빈ㅣ성대모사 대잔치 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ권현빈 (YG케이플러스) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ권현빈 (YG케이플러스) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ권현빈(YG케이플러스) vs 황민현(플레디스) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 2회 팔척귀신?! 9등신 도깨비들의 등장ㅣYG케이플러스 권현빈, 김현우, 이후림, 정효준 170414 EP.2|Copmany Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ권현빈 - 슈퍼주니어 ♬Sorry Sorry 2조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Sorry Sorry Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ권현빈 - I.O.I ♬소나기 @보컬 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Downpour Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ권현빈 - 월하소년(月下少年) ♬I Know You Know @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|I Know You Know Eye Contact Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:JBJ Category:Soloist